The Story of Nelson the Elephant
Nelson refuses to give up his jumping habit, due to being bored. The animals try to teach Nelson a lesson for disturbing them. Summary Main Zoo Georgina starts knocking Lucy's window. She starts sliding down her neck and arrives at the zoo. Lucy doesn't see anyone at the zoo. She gets surprised by the other animals in the zoo. Lucy ends up convincing that the animals were hiding, but is soon warned. If Lucy does this, the noise can wake the neighbours. Georgina began to be sarcastic towards Nelson instead of thinking of others. Story One morning, Nelson (as an elephant calf) woke up very early. He started to eat up all of the baobab leaves for breakfast. Nelson is bored after eating the leaves. He decides to jump all day. The noise bothered Nathalie, Audrey, and Reginald. The animals are very cross to see where the noise was coming from. Nelson is warned by the other animals that too much noise can give the animals a hard time. The animals had enough of his behavior, so the three thought of a plan. That night, Nelson was fast asleep. The animals built a trampoline to avoid noises in the morning. Nelson woke up the next day. Nelson did not know the trampoline was a punishment for him. Nelson has to promise to stop jumping. Nelson does not like being bored. For a more quiet game, the animals constructed ladders and found snakes. They all played Snakes and Ladders (a traditional game) all day. Moral Ending At the end of the story, we learn that we must think about others before making noises. Even though Nelson was noisy, Lucy still loves him. It is bed time for Lucy. Georgina began taking her to bed, tucking her in a blanket with her teddy bear. First Appearances * Lucy * Georgina the Giraffe * Boris the Bear * Tickles and Giggles the Monkeys * Molly the Hippo * Nelson the Elephant * Nathalie the Antelope * Audrey the Ostrich * Egg (no lines) * Reginald the Lion * The Snip-Snip Bird (no lines) Gallery Ep 1 0.jpg Ep 1 01.jpg Ep 1 02.jpg Ep 1 03.jpg Ep 1 2.jpg Ep 1 3.jpg Ep 1 4.jpg Ep 1 5.jpg Ep 1 6.jpg Ep 1 7.jpg Ep 1 8.jpg Ep 1 A.jpg Ep 1 B.jpg Ep 1 C.jpg Ep 1 9.jpg Ep 1 10.jpg Ep 1 D.jpg Ep 1 E.jpg Young Nelson.jpg Ep 1 11.jpg Ep 1 12.jpg Ep 1 13.jpg Ep 1 14.jpg Ep 1 F.jpg Ep 1 15.jpg Ep 1 16.jpg Ep 1 17.jpg Ep 1 18.jpg Ep 1 19.jpg Ep 1 20.jpg Ep 1 G.jpg Ep 1 21.jpg Ep 1 H.jpg Ep 1 I.jpg Ep 1 J.jpg Ep 1 K.jpg Ep 1 L.jpg Ep 1 M.jpg Ep 1 N.jpg Ep 21.jpg Ep 1 O.jpg Trampoline.jpg Ep 1 P.jpg Ep 1 Q.jpg Ep 1 R.jpg Ep 1 S.jpg Ep 1 T.jpg Ep 1 U.jpg Ep 1 V.jpg Ep 1 W.jpg Ep 1 X.jpg Ep 1 22.jpg Ep 1 23.jpg Ep 1 24.jpg Ep 1 25.jpg Videos Trivia * One of the snakes who yelled out "Ouch!" was voiced by Dan Russell. * This is the very first episode of the series. * This is the first appearance of Africa and some of its residents. * This is also the first appearance of Lucy and the zoo animals. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Georgina told the story Category:Episodes released on DVD